


Don't Do It

by chynnawrites



Series: With Arms Wide Open [13]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Seb's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Sebastian's been feeling anxious and worried, leaving only one thing for Corinne and the kids to do.





	Don't Do It

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys I'd be working more with Seb's POV, so here we go!

I slammed the door to the house and leaned against it, letting out a long groan. I was sore, tired, and anxious, causing a dark cloud to linger over my days recently.

“Rin?” I called out as I walked to the kitchen. I found my wife, daughter, and son huddled and whispering at the kitchen table.

“Now?” Aiden asked in a loud whisper. I saw Corinne nod and Aiden looked me dead in the eyes as he turned, revealing a pizza from my favorite pizza place.

“What are you guys up to?” I asked with a mix of curiosity and slight irritation in my voice. I saw my wife nod to our daughter and a smile spread on Evie’s lips. She stood up and held up a copy of “Toy Story”, knowing I couldn’t help but crack a small smile.

“I think I see a theme here. Rin, if you’re gonna do what I think you’re gonna do…” I paused as I saw my wife turn and look at me. “Don’t you do it.” I warned and pointed at her with a scowl. I watched as she defied me, giving me that smile. That whole body, ear to ear smile that makes the sun look like the farthest star. Those deep brown eyes lit up and I couldn’t help myself. I walked over and buried my head in her neck, sighing as I felt tension start to fall away.

“You didn’t sound so good when you called me from the gym, so I figured we could cheer you up.” Corinne whispered as she ran her fingers through the hair at the base of my neck. The kids wrapped their arms around us and I let out a contented sigh.

“I love you guys.” I murmured. Corinne kissed my cheek gently and I kissed her forehead before hugging Genevieve and Aiden. We grabbed the pizza and walked to the living room to settle in for a family night.


End file.
